


A Moment in Time

by Thranki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short, sweet(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: Reader had just wrapped up her mission. Loki waiting for her with his sass.





	A Moment in Time

"You're bleeding all over my carpet." 

He grumbled. Thinking how hard it is to clean the blood our of the said carpet.

She just groaned at the annoyed tone of her partner.

"Well, thank you for the input. It would be much appreciated if you could help me!" She slowly pushed her body off the floor but to no avail. She then settled on slumping over the wall. The male in front of her just look at her under his hooded eyes. Green eyes glazed with disinterested and annoyance.

"That carpet is from Alfheim. Do you know how precious and rare it is? I had to make a very hard bargain just to obtain it from a group of elves?"

She had enough with his attitude. She hissed and flipped him the finger. "Fuck you Laufeyson."

Loki rolled his eyes at her remark. "How vulgar (Y/N), real mature."

(Y/N) groaned loudly as she raked her hand through her matted hair. The pain that shot up her torso made her crumpled a bit. Judging by the black dots that slowly growing in numbers, clouding her vision, she knew it won't take long for her to leave the reality and descent into the realm of oblivion. Maybe into the realm of the death. She silently chuckled at her thought. 

The Aesir heaved a sigh as he took the sight of his dishevelled, blood covered betrothed. She's finally loses it. Being a workaholic, she just does not know when to stop. Taking far too much pleasure in the missions. Barely taking care of herself. He wondered when was the last time she's sleeping properly. He walked towards her and slowly gathered her in his arms. She happily complied, scooting closer into his embrace and put her ear directly above his heart. Listening to the calm beat of his heart.

She weekly poked his cheek with her index finger. She looked at where his eyes were supposedly to be. Her vision had blackened out as she felt a little bit light headed. 

"Hey Mister, is it night time already? Are you going to take me to a dance?" Her clouded eyes roamed his face blindly. 

Loki was going to scold her, maybe give her a lecture that she won't hear for being so reckless in her mission, but he could not stop the quirk of his lips. She was so damn cute when she's addled like this.

"You were decorating my walls with your bloody hand prints. I need to stop you my love."

(Y/N) nuzzled her face deeper into his neck. Inhaling his otherwordly scent. The mixture of freshly fallen snow and something she's never smelt before. It was nice. It was calming.

"But...it would be so pretty! Like the kindergartens art!" He laughed softly.

"Let's patch you up hmm?"

"With plaster?" A goofy smile on her face.

"Yes, with Power Puff Girls picture on it."

She cheered before she slumped against his chest.

"Love you Loki." She mumbled tiredly. Arms tightening around his middle.

The usual indifferent, cold green eyes softened at her declaration.

"I found myself at the same end (Y/N), I, too love you."

He may be the God of Lies, but he was still capable of truth. A lie won't be a convincing lie without a touch of truth in it. There were a very few people in the universe he wouldn't lie to, and she's one of them.

"I really live you. I am glad to have you in my life. No matter how late you came into it." He kissed her hair affectionately.

He carried her in his arms, bringing her into their shared room. That night may be a long night, but it was totally worth it. He would give everything in the damn, fuck up world to have a little quality time with his beloved one.

With a smile, he closed the door.


End file.
